Electromagnetic compatibility testing looks for unintentional propagation of electromagnetic waves, resulting in electromagnetic emission or susceptibility. Different environments exist for testing electromagnetic compatibility. One kind of environment includes an antenna that radiates a spherical wavefront. A second kind includes an electromagnetic reverberation chamber. A third kind of environment is a transmission line structure. The kind of environment selected may be based on various factors, such as the wavelength, whether the test includes high or low frequency transmissions, etc.